Could It Get Any Stranger?
by bloody Moon devil
Summary: ok, heres a funny joke: what do you get when you add a total fighting ditz to the DBZ gang? Read, review, and find out! ... ok, so it wasn't that funny. So suit me
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We don't own Dragon Ball Z. We made up Reimei.  
  
Hi ness yall. If you can't understand what I said or will say, I'm sorry. I talk weird. Basically I said "Hi everybody!" You get used to it after a while. Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
She Lands  
  
"Huh? What's this now?" Professor Briefs asked his pet cat that stayed on his shoulder as the monitor started beeping. It was an alert he set up for himself so he could be of some assistance to his daughter Bulma and her friends. His computer would alert him if an object of large power levels would get too close to Earth's orbit. He pushed some more buttons and it was like a clicking war between his right hand and his left hand. Finally he was able to get a satellite picture of the object and when he did he was amazed. "Bulma! Bulma!" He shouted.  
  
No one would answer thought because he was the only one on that floor of the mammoth house. He figured out why no one was answering him and ran to the speaker system he hooked up last week. "Bulma! Trunks! Vegeta! Oh hurry I have discovered something rather amazing!"  
  
His message ran throughout the house. Bulma looked up from her vanity mirror. "Well it better be important," she said as she finished putting her hair in a loose ponytail. Vegeta and Trunks looked up but continued doing push-ups. Trunks jumped up and walked to the monitor and returned the Training Room's gravity level from 80,000 back to normal. Vegeta got up and they walked out of the room and to the elevator without saying anything.  
  
The three of them walked into the professor's lab at the same time. "What's up Gramps?" Trunks asked smiling. His Grandfather was running around the room with charts and the cat on his shoulder holding a calculator. They both turned to the three and then back to the monitor that had beeped and sent him into this frenzy.  
  
"Dad you okay?" Bulma asked with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Me? Oh, yes, I'm fine dear. Its just that there is round space ship, much like the Seiyan one Vegeta and Goku used all those years ago, headed for Earth."  
  
"WHAT?!" all three said in unison. They all had a shocked look on their faces and only one thought was on Vegeta's mind.  
  
"It is probably an old follower of Freeza or Cooler who has come for Caccarot," he said with a humph. The shock on his face was now gone knowing that he could defeat whatever weakling fate would send toward them.  
  
"Yes, no doubt. You should alert the other Z-Fighters though. This craft is emanating powerful energy levels."  
  
"Yea I felt it, but I thought that was just Goten or Majin-Buu coming," Trunks said scratching his head.  
  
"I'll get on the phone with everybody and tell the to meet us at the landing site," Bulma said and walked out of the room calmly.  
  
"I give her 10 more seconds to realize that she needs the coordinates," stated Vegeta with his eyes closed. Bother the professors and Trunks looked at their Watches and counted down the next ten seconds. When they reached one, Bulma walked in the door. "Forget something woman?" Vegeta asked teasingly. He truly loved her deep down.  
  
"No," she said back at him, "I just forgot the coordinates for the landing site." At that her father handed her a piece of paper with the coordinates and time it would land. "Hurry dear," he added and she stepped out again.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A half an hour later the gang were in the middle of nowhere, the perfect spot for "visitor" to land. Away from the screaming people who don't even know who really saved the Earth from Cell. It was in the typical stony desert with lots of room for fighting. Everyone that wanted to fight came. Gohan, Videl, Pan, Krillin, 18, Hercule, Maji-Buu, Goku, Goten, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, Choustu, and of course Vegeta Trunks and Bulma are there.  
  
"Wow! It's been a while since we've all been together!" Bulma said with excitement.  
  
Krillin looked at her, "What are you talking about? The reunion was only a month ago."  
  
"Oh yeah huh?" Bulma said and began thinking to herself. They all laughed, except Vegeta and Piccolo whom had each found a rock to lean on or sit against. They all became anxious and found a spot to sit down as they waited.  
  
"Hey does this seem familiar to anyone?" Krillin questioned as he poked a stone.  
  
"Yeah, this is like that time we were all waiting for Goku to arrive before the androids attacked," answered Yamcha. 18 glared at him and he shut up so fast Pan couldn't help but laugh. So did Majin-Buu, even though he didn't get it. They had tried explaining that whole situation, but he didn't get that 18 was good now and started to attack her.  
  
Just then they al turned to the sky. They could feel the great energy coming. Not only could they fell it, they could see it! The ship was headed for a cliff near them and it was coming in fast.  
  
"Here he comes!" shouted Trunks, as it was about to make contact. BOOOOOOOM! That sucker hit harder than Bulma smacked Master Roshi in the good old days. Everyone shielded themselves from the shockwave and the wind blowing up the dust. They looked intently at where it had landed and stared. They all ran to where it landed, Trunks leading the way.  
  
They stood there, about 30 feet away, staring and awaiting the seiyan pod to open. Finally it opened and smoke bellowed out from it. Then a figure stepped into view. When the smoke cleared it revealed a beautiful young female with pink hair pulled back into a very long ponytail. She was wearing an outfit that resembled what Jeanie wears in "I Dream of Jeanie."  
  
Everyone had a puzzled look on their face, even the young girl. She looked around and her face grew even more confused, then she turned to her pod and glared at it angrily. "You stupid, stupid, stupid ship! This isn't Yardret! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!" She cured at it. She began kicking, hitting, and jumping up and down on it.  
  
The others merely stared, not knowing what to think. This didn't seem like it was going to be a fight, but boy was it going to be a long day. "Uh, Hey down there! You okay?" asked Pan from where she was standing. This caught the girl's attention and she slowly turned toward the gang to which she hadn't even noticed before. Her eyes scanned all of them but stopped on Goku.  
  
Her eyes widened with excitement as she topped torturing her ship and skipped off in the direction of Goku. She skipped all the way. The others couldn't help crack up on the inside (A/N: that will always exclude Vegeta and Piccolo so don't even think of it). She skipped right up to him and gripped her hands together.  
  
"It's you! It's you! The earthman that visited Yardret! The strong warrior that defeated Freeza! I can't believe it's really you!" She said with excitement. 'She sounds like a little girl,' Piccolo thought to himself. "I hope she has a sister," Goten joked to Trunks in a whisper. They both laughed until Gohan and Vegeta glared at them. Then they shut up fast.  
  
"Yardret huh.. Oh! I remember that place. It was right after my battle with Freeza. That's the planet I landed on and they helped me heal and train. So you're from that planet huh? You don't look like the natives," he said, now looking at the strange girl with a puzzled look.  
  
"Oh I'm not from Yardret. I'm from a neighboring planet called Phuongness. My sister and I travel to Yardret often to visit friends," she said. 'Yes, she has a sister!' Goten thought to himself. "You are famous on Yardret! Probably the most exciting thing that happened since Shemock took that Yioudent and shoved it up the Moursiyit!" She said prancing around Goku.  
  
"I didn't get one word of that," Krillin whispered to Gohan, who nodded in return.  
  
"Wow, it's been a long time since I landed on Yardret. Before Goten and Trunks were born." Goku said to himself.  
  
"Yeah! I know! I wasn't even born yet! But they told my sister and I that a brave and dedicated warrior came to Yardret. When you left someone actually wrote about the adventures you shared with them," yeah. she was still prancing around him.  
  
"Life on what ever planet she's from must be pretty boring for a guy to write about Goku," Hercule joked with Majin-Buu, who just laughed heartily making everyone (first to stop prancing) and stare at him blinking. (A/N: I love staring at people and blinking. I'm real good at it. It's so funny because it freaks them out when I stare at them without blinking for several minutes. I creep out this one guy in my science class, which is a lot of fun).  
  
"So, you wanna fight me?" She was smiling up at him with big puppy eyes.  
  
"Uh, I don't think you want to do that. He's like the strongest person in the universe." Bulma retorted with a bossy tone.  
  
"And what was your point in that statement?" The young girl was now standing right in Bulma's face. She seemed so innocent; she couldn't possibly know just how strong Goku was. "I'm a warrior and I want to fight the strongest people I can find."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry if that's short for you readers. When I write, I don't really know if it's short or not. Personally I like cookies. I know that's really random, but I'm craving them right now. And I really want to kick the kitchen sink. I don't know why.  
  
::gets up::  
  
::walks into kitchen::  
  
::jumps up onto counter::  
  
::kicks the sink::  
  
::gets down::  
  
::walks back into room::  
  
::sits down::  
  
::continues typing::  
  
Okay that was fun! I really gotta stop putting 5 teaspoons of sugar in my coffee. Ooo don't tell me mom I had coffee. she'll get mad..  
  
Oh yeah! See that button below. I want you to click it, and review. Please review! I love you. I'll give you a cookie. Mmmmm. coooookie...  
  
::gets up::  
  
::eats a cookie:: 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I just made up the characters Rei-mei and Ren.  
  
Hey yall! How come you're not reviewing ay? Please review and flamers are allowed.  
  
Chapter 2: A Fight with Giggles?  
  
Goku stood with a smile on his face. He wanted to fight her; he could tell she was really strong. It's not like he hadn't hit a girl before so what difference would it make? No, he had already done so much. No was time for the second generation of Z-fighters to get started on there adventures. "I'm sorry he said. But I won't fight you. I'm sure Goten can help you in that department though." He said with a smile.  
  
"Whoa, I've never seen Goku pass up a fight." Tien whispered to Choutsu who nodded in agreement. "You think he's got a fever or something?" he replied.  
  
"Hey wait! Why do I have to fight? I don't want to fight a girl!" Goten said in retaliation.  
  
"Is he Goten?" The girl asked Bulma who was standing near her.  
  
"Him? Yeah, that's Goten alright."  
  
"Oh yea! We all haven't introduced ourselves yet!" Videl said slightly slapping her forehead. "You don't seem bad so I guess its okay. My names Videl, and this is my husband Gohan, and my daughter Pan." The rest of them followed her by saying their names one by one.  
  
"Krillin" "18" "Yamcha" "Tien" "Choutsu" "Piccolo" "Vegeta" "Trunks"  
  
"And you already no my name is Goten. I'm Gohan's bro and my dad is Goku."  
  
"Yes and my name is Bulma. Vegeta is my husband and Trunks is my son."  
  
"Oh. um. ok? Oh yea, my name is Rei-mei. Now who am I supposed to fight, I forgot when you all said your names," she said giggling and putting her hand behind her head to scratch it.  
  
"I'll fight you since Goten is too chicken," Trunks said trying to show-off.  
  
"Hey! I'm not chicken! Mom said never to hit a girl that's all." Goten said with a scowl on his face.  
  
"Who cares? I just wanna fight," Rei-mei said with a laugh. At that, she flew at Trunks, knocking him through a cliff nearby.  
  
Now this is getting interesting," Vegeta perked up, now looking interested.  
  
"Oh, so your happy when your son is getting knocked through a cliff?!" yelled Bulma.  
  
"Oi, here they go again." 18 trailed off. "Man! I knew I should have brought ear-plugs." Pan said only to receive a glare from her mother. Meanwhile Trunks was getting the shit beat out off him. Nobody but Piccolo and Goku were paying attention to his and Rei-mei's fight. Everyone else was worried about getting in the cross fire of the "Battle of the Married, Round 58,539,003."  
  
Trunks flew back at her, disappeared, and then reappeared behind her delivering a hard kick to her side. She then returned by flipping him to the ground. He flew back up and punched her in the gut, which then turned into then both having a close range battle of the kicking, and the punching, and the blocking, and how could I forget the grunts of pain.  
This lasted for what seemed like 5 hours but was really just five minutes. They both were now on the ground, everyone else on a cliff not to far away, and yes, the "Battle of the Married, Round 58,539,003" was still going on.  
  
"I consider this an insult. You're not even trying. I can feel it." Rei-mei said still smiling her head off.  
  
'What's with this girl?' Trunks thought to himself. "Fine then tell you what, I'll go to my next level if you go to yours."  
  
"Ah! Get out of my head!" She said running around in a little circle with her hands over her ears. Trunks sweat dropped. "How did you know I have another level?" She said, stopping from her circle running. Before he could answer she continued going in circles saying "Get out of my head! Get out of my head!"  
  
The rest of the gang saw this from the cliff and sweat dropped as well. Even Bulma and Vegeta took time out of their bickering to join the confused looks.  
  
"What happened? Did Trunks telepathically talk to her or something?" Bulma asked as she peered down at the two.  
  
"Actually all he did was ask her to power up to her next level. I didn't since him telepathically connect with her mind," Piccolo said, still watching the two.  
  
"I didn't get in your mind! Stop the running please. It's sorta scary." He pleaded with the girl, still surprised that she did something like that.  
  
"Okay!" she said, stopping in her place and smiling like a sugar-high-five- year-old. "I'll change as long as you do!" With that Trunks flinched and his hair floated up and turned golden. His eyes were blue and he smiled at her. "WOW! I CAN DO THAT TOO!" she said energetically. With that she flinched just as he did and her long pink pony-tail floated up for a while then fell back down, now the same golden color and his. Her eyes went from a light burgundy to a bright blue. "This will be fun!" she said cheerfully and she charged again at trunks and the close range battle went on.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL! DID SHE TURN SUPER-SEIYAN?!" shouted a Vegeta, who basically said what was on everyone's mind. He was about to go down there and stop the fight to get more answers from her. Goku stopped him before he could though.  
  
"First we'll see what she can do. Then we'll ask questions," he said and Vegeta settled down.  
  
About 10 minutes later, but it seemed much much longer, the pulled apart from each other panting for 5 seconds then continued their earlier conversation. even thought they were 30 ft away.  
  
"Let's make it more interesting by just going to our highest level and fight from there." Trunks suggested. He knew that's what she wanted, and he himself wanted to see how strong she is. He totally wasn't even paying attention to the fact that she was a super-seiyan and possibly another member of the near extinct race.  
  
"AAH! GET OU-" before she could finish, Trunks assured her that he was not reading her mind. She smiled widely and then stood flexing her arms. She powered up into an ascended-seiyan. He thought it would stop there but then she started to scream. It wasn't scared, but in pain. It hurt to go further that ascended, and he knew it, but she was doing it anyways. Her hair was on end and growing even longer than the 3 ft it had already been. It grew and so did her power. It was beginning to shake the ground around them. Her screaming increased and he stood there grinning.  
  
Everyone on the cliff stood there amazed. She was going super-seiyan 3! Bulma tried to stand her ground but ended up in Vegeta's arms. Obviously the "Battle of the Married, Round 58,539,003" was over.  
  
Finally her shouts ceased, and she was in full super-seiyan 3 mode. The wind was whipping up the earth around her. Now it was Trunk's turn to show off. again. He went straight to ascended with out a word, just as she did. Then the shouting occurred. He went through the same process as she: the shouting, the hair, the Earth shaking energy, the whole thing. And bam, we got 2 supr-seiyan-3's on our hands.  
  
Trunks smiled, and Rei-mei did the same. 'Man, this chick is strong! I'm surprised I have to turn ss3 just to defeat her,' he thought with confidence. Confidence that was cut short when she disappeared without him noticing; she didn't even reappear, all you saw was Trunks getting knocked about a mile away. Then she appeared on top of him. She was flipped into a near by mountain; he kicked her further in and finally through. He fired a kame-ha-meha wave. That is when she chose to retaliate by punching him in several places and knocking him to the ground. She then use energy blasts to get him. He flew up, straight up, taking her (she was still in flight above him looking down) with him up into the stratosphere practically.  
  
"What is he doing?" Pan asked while everyone looked up at the sky where the clouds had engulfed them.  
  
"He's fighting obviously." Vegeta trailed off, muttering something about clowns alike.  
  
Up in the sky they were kicking, punching.you get the idea right? They flew apart about 5 feet.  
  
"This is fun! Just like me and my sister! We'll have to do it again sometime," Rei-mei said cheerfully. She de-transformed and descended back down to the ground. And trunks did the same.  
  
"We will won't we?" He said to her chuckling. (A/N: chuckling is a funny word! So is fork and bird. they just sound so funi to me^^) They landed and everyone flew down to meet them. Bulma still in Vegeta's arms but no one said anything lest be beaten down to the ground.  
  
"Okay! Who are you and how did you become a super-seiyan?! And then ascended?! And then super-seiyan 3?!" accused Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah, Vegeta said that only Goku and him are full Seiyans. And then their families are part Seiyans. Otherwise the race is extinct." Hercule stated as he finally landed. He flew alot slower than the others.  
  
"Uh. I already said my name was Rei-mei." She was up in Vegeta's face, completely ignoring what Hercule said. She didn't even hear him really. "What's a Seiyan? And what do u mean by all those other things u said that I really couldn't understand or even hear for that matter because I was staring at the birdie flying overhead. It's so pretty here on... wait what planet is this again? Ha ha I forgot." She said so innocently in Vegeta's face. She was practically within and inch of his face which obviously was annoying him, not to mention the perky attitude she had about, well everything.  
  
"Guh," he said and backed away. "Listen, Cakkarot and I are the only surviving, full blood Seiyans! Our sons and grandchild are all half and one fourth Seiyan! There is no possible way you could be a Seiyan!" he yelled. She looked at him square in the eye, and stayed that way for about five minutes without blinking. "What child?! Do you have a starring problem or something?!" She continued to stare, not saying a word.  
  
She looked down at the short man in front of her. She really wanted to poke his nose to see what he would do, but his attitude strongly suggested otherwise. "Daddy I'm hungry! Can you buy me an ice-cream?" She said throwing her arms around him.  
  
"What?! What is wrong with you?! Let go this instant!" he yelled trying to shake her off but it was no use. She turned to Goku. Ran straight up to him in an instant and threw her arms around him now.  
  
"Grampa! Make Daddy stop being mean! He's scaring me!" she wined.  
  
"You're scaring all of us. uh please let go. This is very awkward," Goku said, not quite knowing what to do. Meanwhile, everyone around them was cracking up. (A/N: You already know Vegeta and Piccolo weren't so whenever there's a situation like this, just assume that they aren't unless I say otherwise.)  
  
She finally let go and sat on the ground, finally with a serious face on. "Seiyan. Seiyan. it sounds so familiar. Where did I hear that before?" she trailed off talking to herself. "Hey dad, where's that ice-cream? Come on, chop, chop!" She said imitating Bulma's voice, but no one noticed she meant it as a joke. or even noticed it for that matter.  
  
"Ok, well I think we should all go to Bulma's house and settle this out there," Pan suggested before Vegeta blew a gasket, which he was about to.  
  
"Uh yea, c'mon guys. Hey maybe gramps can get a blood test to see if she is Seiyan." Trunks chimed in now that his dad was beginning to cool down.  
  
"Hey that's not a bad idea!" Videl said and began to fly off. The rest followed, all except for Rei-mei and Bulma. Rei-mei was still hard in thought, a rare occasion.  
  
"Hey Rei-mei, c'mon, we'll all go to my house and see if you are a Seiyan. It's really big so you can stay with us for a while. Is that ok?" Bulma said hunching down so she could be at semi-eye-level with the teenager before her.  
  
"Wha? Oh sure!" Rei-mei shot up with a mammoth smile. She grabbed Bulma's hand and off they went to catch up with the others. She flew fast which scared the shit out of a screaming Bulma. Rei-mei finally realized what the screaming was for and drew Bulma in closer.  
  
They had caught up with the rest of the gang and Rei-mei flew right in between Vegeta and Trunks. She turned toward Vegeta and was about to say something stupid but Trunks put his hand on her shoulder, "I wouldn't right now, he's not the kind of person you can joke with."  
  
"I can tell. All the more reason why I'll love annoying him," she said smirking. Bulma looked up at her. She had been in the young girl's arms the whole time and listened.  
  
'Now I get it! It's al la game to her. She's just playing with his mind. Smart girl," Bulma thought to herself. It's not often someone can make Vegeta the victim in mind games. He himself was oblivious to the conversation, thinking of ways to kill Rei-mei in her sleep no doubt.  
  
When they landed at Bulma's house, Rei-mei put Bulma down gently. "Thanks for the ride. You know, I'm starting to really like you," Bulma congratulated the teenager.  
  
"Feh," Vegeta scoffed as he walked passed them and into the house. (A/N: Sorry Inuyasha! I just had to steal your favorite line for a bit!)  
  
"Don't you 'Feh' at me mister!" Bulma ranted. They just got back and already started "Battle of the Married, Round 58,539,004." She marched inside after him giving him an earful. Rei-mei stared at them widely.  
  
"Don't worry, that's just how they express their love for each other,"Krillin said as he passed her and walked inside the huge house. He had seen her staring and wanted to assure her it wasn't her fault for starting the fight.  
  
Everyone else walked inside. "C'mon, it's this way. I'll take you to Gramps so he can examine you. If that's okay with you of course," Trunks said as he guided her through the building.  
  
All of the sudden, "Oh of course it's okay with me! Anything to help my favoritest bro in the whole entire universe!" she had wrapped her arms and legs around him. This is how Goten and Pan found them when they too entered the hallway.  
  
"WHOA! Sorry to disturb you man!" Goten was blushing like a maniac.  
  
"HAHAHA! Wow, one fight is all you need to fall in love I guess!" Pan said giggling. She and gotten exited through the same door and cracked up the entire way.  
  
"Wait! It's not what you think!" Trunks tried to explain, but it was no use, they had already seen too much.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Rei-mei asked, still tightly wrapped around Trunks. "Why are they acting funny?"  
  
"Err, never mind. Can you please get off of me, its sort of hurting," he said struggling to breathe since she was practically choking him without realizing it. She hopped down and he gasped for air.  
  
"Okay, it's this way. Just don't jump on me please," He said while they continued walking.  
  
"Oky-doky," she said hyperly. They entered the large laboratory that this story had begun in. Everyone was either lounging or looking at the computers, but all were talking.  
  
"Hmm. Let me have a look at you," Professor Briefs said to Rei-Mei as he touched her face, turning it to the left, right, down, and every other direction to see her complexion. "Hmm, yes, yes, quite right," he mumbled to himself. "Oh, Could you step this way please; I'll need to take some blood Bulma told me." He pulled her over to a seat next to a computer and a large first aid kit.  
  
He pulled out a needle and put up to her arm. "Now this won't hurt a bit," he assured her as he punctured her skin with the needle and drew the blood. She wasn't even paying attention, or at least it didn't seem like it. She just sat there smiling at Vegeta, not even blinking. She was really starting to get on his last nerve.  
  
The professor put the blood sample onto a small glass rectangle and placed another on top of that, sandwiching it in. He then placed the sample under a nearby microscope. She hadn't moved a muscle from her pose. Vegeta tried to ignore her, but it was rather hard. Trunks even went up to her and waved his hand in her face to see if she was even conscious; still she didn't move.  
  
The professor type his analysis into the computer and clicked enter. The screen went crazy and played all the information it could for him. His conclusion was simple. 


End file.
